Solos por nuestra cuenta
by Ayami-Kaede
Summary: —No voy a volver a Anteiku— Esas fueron las palabras que taladraron mi cabeza una y otra vez. Quería detenerlo, pero él había tomado esa decisión; debía respetarlo, pero una parte de mi detestaba esa idea aunque me engañara yo sola, pensé que algún día volvería. Cuando abrí los ojos, volví a la realidad.


Bueno, es la primera vez que voy a hacer un fanfic, desde hace mucho he querido hacer uno, pero no me ha llegado la suficiente "inspiración" m(_ _)m

Espero que les guste, y sino… (T-T) *se va a una esquina a llorar*

Bueno ya basta de sentimentalismos míos. XD

 **Disclaimer:** Estos personajes le pertenecen a **Sui Ishida** yo solo los uso a mi antojo :)

Ya concluyendo con esto, Ahí les habiendo mi historia que sale de mi dramática mente. ( ´ ▽ ` )

 **Touka**

— _ **No voy a volver a Anteiku**_ —

 _ **Esas fueron las palabras que taladraron mi cabeza una y otra vez.**_

 _ **Quería detenerlo, pero él había tomado esa decisión; debía respetarlo, pero una parte de mi detestaba esa idea aunque me engañara yo sola, pensé que algún día volvería.**_

 **Cuando abrí los ojos, volví a la realidad.**

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **6:40 am**

—Ahg! Otra vez con ese estúpido sueño, demonios!, ¿porque me preocupo por algo tan insignificante?, ¿porque me importaría un idiota como él? —.Dijo la peliazul a sí misma en voz alta mientras revolvía su cabello con sus manos, como si eso le fuera a dar la respuesta.

—Como sea, debo arreglarme para ir a Anteiku—Menciono para levantarse, arreglarse, agarrar sus cosas y cerrarla puerta de la manera más fuerte posible sin que esta se rompiera [casi de milagro D:].

 **7:30 am.**

—Oye Hinami, ¿sabes cuan es lo que desató el mal humor de Touka-san? —Dijo Irimi casi susurrándole mientras veían como su compañera tenía una feroz batalla con una mancha en una de las mesas.

— ¡Estúpida mancha, porque no te limpiaron antes de que estuvieras pegada ahí, maldita, no ves que solo eres un estorbo para la mesa, idiota, Arhg como te odio, eres como una astilla clavada en la piel, idiota mancha! [Nótese a quien van esos insultos xD]— Touka tenía el semblante más enojado que de costumbre.

—La verdad no sabría decirte Irimi-san, aunque en algunas ocasiones Touka-neesan suele levantarse así por tener mal sueño—.Respondió Hinami.

—Que bueno que todavía no han llegado clientes—.Dijo en su mente Irimi.

—Pero últimamente… ha estado un poco peor después que onii-chan se fue.

—Ahh, entonces eso es lo que pasa—.Agrego Irimi con picardía cubierta de tristeza.

Después de luchar 30 minutos de su vida, Touka por fin pudo quitar esa mancha

—Esta es mi victoria del día—. Dijo ella mientras sonreía orgullosamente, su rostro cambio radicalmente

—Ya vez Touka, lo fácil que es olvidarte de ese imbécil, talvez él también es como esa mancha estúpida—.

Dijo en voz muy baja para que nadie escuchara, aun así, para ella olvidar era difícil, literalmente se estaba tragando sus propias mentiras mientras intentaba apaciguar su dolor.

 **3:00 pm**

Touka seguía atendiendo a los clientes que llegaba, cuando vio a una cabeza peliblanca sentada en un lugar cerca de la ventana, a lo cual Touka se acercó por curiosidad (y atender al cliente) pero más por curiosidad, emociona y temiendo que fuera él.

Cuando estaba a punto de maldecirlo, se dio cuenta de que no era el, sino más bien un cliente nuevo, se notaba a simple vista que era un poco más joven que Kaneki, después de ser atendido el joven peliblanco se fue, lo cual dejo a Touka… ¿Triste?.

 **6:45 pm.**

Ya era tarde, el día había pasado muy rápido para los de Anteiku, y estaban a punto de cerrar, el clima estaba un poco fresco, pero ya se acercaba la época de la primavera. —Touka, por favor puedes ir con Yomo para traer "alimento". Dijo la voz paciente y lenta de Yoshimura. Ya que desde hace dos días se les había acabado la comida.

— Ehh, ¿por qué yo?, yo fui la semana pasada, porque no va el idiota de kane…—.Touka no pudo terminar la frase, solamente bajo la vista y se quedó en silencio rectificando en su mente lo que acababa de decir. —Soy una estúpida— .Dijo en su mente con enojo y rabia. Ya que lastimosamente eso era lo único sentía en ese momento, y más cuando pensó que había vuelto kaneki, horas atrás.

—Touka, vámonos se nos hace tarde, agarra tus cosas—.Dijo Yomo para liberar un poco la tensión que había en el ambiente.

—Cuídense— Dijo Yoshimura. Touka con la mirada todavía mirando el piso, hizo caso a la indicación de Yomo, saliendo ella antes en completo silencio. Después de la salida de Touka, Yoshimura detuvo a Yomo agarrándole del hombro.

— Puedes hablar con ella, creo que es momento de decir lo que hemos estado pensado, no hay que forzarla, que ella escoja lo que desee — Dijo Yoshimura.

—Entendido—respondió automáticamente Yomo, para después salir e ir a su encargo.

 **7:05 pm**

Los minutos se le hacían eternos e incomodos mientras iban a su destino en completo silencio, cosa que era extraña ya que, aunque Yomo casi no hablara en viajes, no sentía ninguna incomodidad, pero esa única vez ella quería que se la tragara la tierra.

—Oye Touka —.Dijo Yomo de una manera indiferente.

— Mande—.Respondió ella un poco angustiada, por el hecho que se tardó un poco más en salir y temiendo que le preguntara por lo sucedido.

—Ya llegamos— .Añadió, a lo cual Touka se sintió un poco aliviada, pero después de unos segundos su "alivio" se esfumo al escuchar las palabras de Yomo.

—Ya que terminemos, hablaremos y... — Esto puso a Touka un poco tensa, por el silencio que había hecho Yomo, como si estuviera haciendo énfasis en lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—Te aremos una propuesta— Menciono muy fríamente como es típicamente de él.

—Está bien— dijo una Touka confundida, no por el hecho de lo que trataran, eso lo tenía muy en claro, era algo relacionado a _Kaneki;_ si no por el hecho de la propuesta, eso era lo que la tenía intrigada.

 **7:45 pm**

Touka y Yomo terminaron el encargo del jefe.

— de seguro se le olvido—.Mencionó Touka casi susurrando para no ser escuchada. —Touka, nuestra conversación—.Parecía como si Yomo le hubiera leído la mente. Al escuchar esto, Touka se sobresaltó y dio un pequeño brinco.

— Bueno, como sabemos que tu no tomaras la iniciativa por lo que esta pasado a tu alrededor _(refiriéndose especialmente a su "compañero" Kaneki_ ), hemos estado pensando algo que te podría interesar—.Dijo Yomo de la manera más sutil que podrá decir alguien como el.

— ¿Hemos? —.Menciono Touka, para saber quién o quienes más están colaborando.

— Si, el jefe también está de acuerdo, ¿Quieres saber más acerca de la propuesta? .Dijo Yomo firmemente. — ¿Estás de acuerdo con los riesgos que esto pueda provocar y lo que tienes que dejar por un tiempo?

—Si— .Afirmo Touka con decisión.

—Bueno, ya que lo pensaste, vamos con el jefe por tus cosas—.

—Está bien—. Touka y Yomo tomaron camino directo a Anteiku a toda prisa, lo cual a ella no le extraño

 **8:10 pm, Anteiku**

— ¿Y cómo les fue? ¿Touka ya sabes acerca de la propuesta? —Pregunto el viejo Yoshimura que estaba en la cafetería.

—Sí, ya lo sé—dijo de una manera muy fría. —

— ¿Y qué opinas? —

—Sí, sí quiero hacerlo— Respondió Touka a la pregunta de Yoshimura.

—Está bien, sube por tus cosas y te vas a ir con Yomo un par de meses—

—Está bien—Dijo esta para subir y recoger las cosas que necesitara, entre ellas, la **máscara de ghoul**.

—Vámonos entre más rápido mejor — Dijo Yomo con la voz un poco alta para que Touka la pudiera escuchar desde el primer piso.

—Si ya voy, pero déjenme despedirme de los demás, ¿no?, no quiero ser como ese malagradecido— Menciono con molestia y un poco de tristeza.

—Ya lo saben todos, es mejor que nos vayamos ya—Añadió Yomo. Con delicadeza (según él).

— ¡Pero yo me quiero despedir de los demás! ¿Hinami, Irimi-san, Koma-kun, Roma, Uta y al maldito de Nishio?, ¡¿Quiero despedirme como se debe?!—Dijo algo molesta la peliazul.

—Touka, no es momento de enojos, tienes que irte lo antes posible—Ante esas palabras que Yoshimura le dijo a Touka, ella dejo de reclamar.

Aunque las palabras de él no fueron fuertes, si no, más bien con paciencia; pero aunque fue así ella pensaba que era como si la estuvieran corriendo de ese lugar tan especial que es para ella, al igual que el dejar la escuela por un rato, a sus amigos, a su familia… por lo cual estaba pensando que si aceptar fue una buena idea aceptar lo que le dijeron, pero ella no podía dar vuelta atrás, ella no era la clase de chica que temía, ella era fuerte según su criterio, pasar todas las cosas que hasta ahorita tuvo que pasar, todo eso la hizo fuerte, sufrir en su pasado la ayudo a superarse a sí misma, ella nunca se daría por vencida, no importa quién o qué se lo impidiese. Lo único que tenía que hacer ahorita era acatar órdenes, ella acepto eso, eso era parte de la propuesta. [También de darle de ostias a Kaneki en algún futuro xD].

—Entonces, vámonos— dijo Touka fríamente para finalizar la conversación con el viejo, al que había visto como su figura paterna, pero a pesar de eso, no le dijo ni un adiós.

Yomo tomo también sus cosas y salió junto con Touka por la puerta de la cafetería, que no volverían a pasar después de un tiempo. En ese lapso de tiempo empezó a llover (lo cual era extraño ya que no estaban en épocas de lluvia), cayendo pequeñas gotas sobre ellos.

—Súbete al co... — Yomo no pudo terminar su frase, ya que vio como Touka tenía la cabeza mirando al cielo obscuro, donde caían pequeñas gotas de lluvia sobre sus cabellos azulados y su rostro, las cuales caían cerca de sus ojos cerrados pareciendo lágrimas como si se tratara de una niña perdida, aunque él sabía que solo eran las gotas que caían del cielo, o creía pensar.

—Te vas a refriar, subete al coche— El nuca fue del modo "sentimental" así que eso fue único que pudo decir.

 **10:36 pm.**

Ya en el coche y después de casi un par de horas de carretera, Yomo rompió el silencio. — Touka ¿estás bien?—. Dijo el conduciendo.

—Sí, me encuentro perfectamente bien— Dijo Touka mientras sus orbes azulados obscuro miraban por la ventana, siguiendo las gotas que caían sobre ella.

—Es estúpido de mi parte, no todo es para siempre, todo tiene un fin, por eso no debo encariñarme con nadie, por eso no debí hacerlo, pero me pregunto yo, que tiene de especial…—dijo Touka en su mente; lo cual provoco recordar su pasado, a su padre y a Ayato, los cuales no estaban con ella. Touka solo reclino su cabeza en la ventana—Nada es para siempre... — Susurro esta para soltar una pequeña pero significativa lágrima de su ojo izquierdo, para después quedarse dormida.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **En Aoigiri**

—Me pregunto si se encuentran bien—Dijo un cabizbajo peliblanco.

—Oye tu parchado de mierda, deja de estar hablando tu solo y ven—hablo un enojado peli azul.

—Está bien, ya voy Ayato— mencionó el alvino con un tono de voz frio y cortante, haciendo caso omiso a la vulgar forma de ser llamado.

Si, lo sé, está un poquin largo pero, no quería quitarme la inspiración xD, me muero por que se conozcan ya, . .

Creo en algún futuro cercano (eso creo?-?) podre un poco de lemon ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Ja nose , pero me gusta está gustando cómo va avanzando la historia :'). Me harían muy feliz si por lo menos me dejan un comentario de cómo les pareció ▽, que me salio mal y si les gustaría que siguiera:')

PD: Creo que hice a touka un poco feeling con lo de Kaneki, jajaja , la ago sufrir mucho, lo siento :'l ,despues seguirá Kanika-kun :D

Me imagino una touka devastada y un Kaneki pensando en los demás (con demás, me refiero especialmente ella) └(≧∇≦ )┐, pero verán como Toukamadrasoslocos-chan volverá mas badass x'D ^-^.

╔═ **.** **.**

 **Touken is life, Touken is love**

╚════════════════ **.** **.**

 **Gracias por leer! 3**

 **-·´¯`·._.·¤** **kaede** **¤·._.·´¯`·-**


End file.
